onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Child Emperor vs. G5
Child Emperor vs. G5 was the battle between the S-Class hero Child Emperor and the robot of The Organization: Machine God G5. Prelude Waganma and Child Emperor are making their way out of the Monster Association Headquarters when they run into G5. Battle The S-Class hero looks up and notices the shadow of a figure coming from a nearby corridor. He takes out a radio-controlled sentry to go deal with the threat, knowing that he would have to be extra careful with Waganma around. Once the sentry reaches the threat, it fires a large burst of energy, but it does no damage, and it is swiftly destroyed. The figure is revealed to be G5. Upon realizing the intruder is a hero, he tells Child Emperor that introductions aren't needed, as he would swiftly destroy him. Child Emperor takes out a flute to activate one of his devices specifically designed for machine-type mysterious beings called Enemy Machine Disabling Device: Bug Basket-Kun. Upon playing the flute, four rockets come flying out of his backpack and lodge themselves into the ground, forming a square around G5. Wires shoot out of each of the rockets, creating a square barrier to trap G5. The device surges out electricity at G5, and Child Emperor explains to Waganma that the device is a cage of high voltage cables, while at the same time sending out signals forcing it to shutdown. Waganma is impressed and states that he wanted to bring the robot home with him. But to the utter shock of Child Emperor, G5 manages to effortlessly destroy the device with a swing of his sword. Now seeing the dangerous strength of this mysterious being, Child Emperor tells Waganma to stand back as he does battle with the Demon-level machine. As G5 approaches them, Child Emperor laments that he'll have to use all of his gadgets, yet knows it can't be helped. From the bottom of his backpack, three balls drop onto the floor. These three balls change shape, taking the form of three identical Underdog Men. Child Emperor orders them to combine; they instantly get on their knees, with one of them kneeling on top of the other two, and together, they merge to form Mad Dog Underdog Cerberus. Waganma is very impressed with the fused robot's intimidating appearance, remarking that it looks powerful, although Child Emperor isn't as keen to fervently agree with his statement. G5, on the other hand, is insulted that he is being compared to this dog-level artificial intelligence, openly stating his disappointment, all-the-while unsheathing another sword. Mad Dog aggressively barks, and Child Emperor takes out another tool from his backpack. The tool is revealed to be a handgun in the form of a pencil case, and several more rockets shoot out from the handgun. Instead of being incendiary, however, they're shown to be comprised of a sticky residue meant to trap monsters. Mad Dog begins to spin his arms very rapidly, preparing to use his Vicious Digging Doggie Spinning Punches. Waganma eagerly watches this battle, but his collar is pulled on by Child Emperor, and the two children proceed to retreat, leaving the two machines to do battle. Aftermath Child Emperor and Waganma retreat while G5 is distracted and they run back into Phoenix Man's corpse from one of Child Emperor's earlier battles. Trivia * This is the first battle in which any hero has retreated from an enemy. Category:Fights Category:Child Emperor Fights Category:G5 Fights Category:Manga Original